Spider-Man: Stained Morals
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: Peter Parker becomes friends with a wealthy millionaire who supplies Peter with everything he's ever wanted. Meanwhile a Crime Boss' business is sabotaged by Spider-Man, and he soon learn's Spider-Man's identity. The only problem is Spider-Man doesn't know who the boss is. Will Spider-Man survive such a villain?
1. Prologue: Plans to Eradicate Spider-Man

**Dear, Nikolai Vinograv**

 **I have a real bad problem and I have your contact info from the 97' incident. My problem is with a certain man that's more than a normal man. He's more than that, this man is a so called "hero," a "vigilante" if you will. I put money in this envelope, because I hear you and your group either accepts or rejects contracts. So please write back if you accept my offer. My target is Spider-Man, the web head, whatever you want to call him. He keeps interrupting my business, and putting my men in jail. I fear he will soon come for me, which is why I require your assistance. If you accept you will be paid the money that was given in the envelope, which is $500,000 and you'll also receive an additional $1,500,000**

 **Yours Truly, Vincent Woodland**

 **Dear, Vincent Woodland**

 **I, Nikolai Vinograv, along with Fear Force, and other associates accept your contract. We will meet you at your mansion that is located in Miami Florida which will be our base for planning. This helps for safety from any government or vigilante who is expecting you in New York territory. We will be there in a week from the arrival of this letter. Our plane arrives at 00:48, be there or the offer is terminated.**

 **Sincerely, Nikolai Vinograv**

 **Miami, Florida Airport: 00:48 May, 08, 2016**

The Fear Force shows up in their private jet. Nikolai approaches Woodland.

"Load up the car, you lazy fat fuck." Nikolai says with his Russian accent

"Aye a-a-actually, I'm your boss, I hired you to take down Spider-Man" Vincent responds

Nikolai grabs Vincent by his tie and pulls him menacingly

"I am the boss of this operation, you're nothing but fat American scum." Nikolai releases Woodland.

The other mercenaries drop their bags next to Woodland and step inside the limo, making themselves puts the bags in the trunk and then they leave to the mansion.

Once they get to the mansion Nikolai sets up his chalkboard and writes down and underlines "Plan to Eradicate Spider-Man."

"Okay so what are you going to do? Shoot him dead, stab him when he's asleep, capture and slowly kill him, or what?" Woodland asks

"Who said anything about killing him?" Nikolai responds

"I did!...In the letter I stated that I need you to kill him!" Woodland says

"Why waste all that money to merely KILL him? It's unethical on your part of the bargain. We're going to hit him where it hurts." Nikolai says

"How is whatever you're doing better than killing him?" Woodland asks

"Simple. We'll make him work with you." Nikolai responds

"And how are you going to get one of the toughest guys in New York to work for ME?" Woodland asks again

Nikolai continues on his plans.

"This is how..."


	2. Part 1: Secret Identity

**New York City, New York Daily Bugle Headquarters: 15:37 May, 22, 2016**

"Damn it Parker! I'm tired of the same pictures!" Jameson nags at Peter

"What do you mean the same pictures I've been supplying the Bugle with great photos of Spider-Man. I even brought in the one with his ass showing!" Peter points at the wall.

"We don't need Spider freak's ass, we need something more! We need a picture of Spider-Man unmasked! Not all the same pictures, we're a news company not a paprazzi!" Jameson yells at Peter

"Wait wait wait... Let's bring it back a little bit." Peter says

"Why?" Jameson snaps

"You just said we're not a paparazzi group, but before that you asked for me to get a picture of Spider-Man unmasked which is something that the paparazzi would do. So technically I won't have to get a picture of Spider-Man unmasked." Peter says

"You'll have a picture of Spider-Man unmaskeed on my desk in a week or you're fired...End of discussion now get your ass out my damn office!" Jameson snaps

" _Shit, I've been busting my ass trying to get good pictures of me fighting crime, and all he wants is a better shot. I need to figure out a way to keep my job by getting that picture and also maintain my secret identity. The people can't know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. I could give the costume to someone else and have them take credit, but who's that big of an idiot to do that?" Peter asks himself_

 _ **DING DONG!**_

"One second I'm coming!" The man yells

The door opens and a muscular man with short blonde hair answers the door and gives Peter an odd look.

"Parker what the hell are you doing on my property?" Flash asks

"Oh I just came to stop by and say hi" Peter says

"Okay. Hi...Bye" Flash says

"Oh okay I just wanted to give you something..." Peter mumbles as he turns the other way

"Well what is it?" Flash asks

"I found this Spider-Man costume in an alley, but it feels like a different material and I think it's actually Spider-Man's costume." Peter says

"Well you're the one who takes pictures of him. Has he been active?" Flash asks

" _He obviously doesn't watch the news. This is a great opportunity to pass on the suit."_ Peter thinks to himself

"No there's been many other crimes lately and Spider-Man's not stopping them. I'm starting to think that he's dead." Peter lies

"No way is he dead. Spider-Man's probably out of town or something." Flash says

"Well I hope he comes back soon, I couldn't imagine New York without Spider-Man." Peter leaves and drops the costume on Flash's porch

 **Manhattan, New York: 12:29 May, 23, 2016**

Five men attempt a robbery at the Manhattan bank wearing masks, tuxedos with the communist symbol on them, along with bullet proof vests, also armed with assault rifles.

"Everybody on the fucking ground!" One man yells

Another man approaches the counter

"Listen lady if you don't put all the money in the bag I'm gonna fucking spray the whole bank red with everyone's blood. If you don't think that's bad I'll kidnap you and torture the FUCK out of you." The main man says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Spider-Man says

"Oh and you must be the Spider-Man." The main man says

"Yes I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man says

"Shoot him down boys" The man says

The men unleash fire and Spider-Man runs for cover behind a pillar. The guns roar over Spider-Man's crying

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yells

"Hold fire." The main man yells.

Spider-Man sneaks around to the back of one of the men and he hits him in the back of the neck, leaving him unconscious. Then he runs behind another and punches him, knocking him out cold.

"Where are you Spider-FREAK?" The main man asks

"Right here you fucking Nazi!" Spider-Man runs and tries to punch the man. The man gets knocked back. Spider-Man grabs the man's gun.

"Drop your weapons!" Spider-Man says to the two remaining men.

The men drop their weapons and scoot them over to Spider-Man. Spider-Man wraps them all in a web and brings them outside where the cops are waiting. Everyone starts cheering. Spider-Man then grabs his mask and rips it off revealing a chiseled chin, green eyes, and short blonde hair.

Peter snaps a picture.

" _I know that Jameson's going to love this. Flash Thompson, you just made yourself a star."_ Peter thinks to himself

 **New York City, New York Daily Bugle Headquarters: 09:27 May, 24, 2016**

"I love it! Imagine it with me Peter. 'Flash Thompson: Family Man, Athlete, Spider-Man?' Oh it's wonderful!" Jameson says

"Yeah I know. So how much for the picture?" Peter asks

"I'll give you anything for this photo. I'll give you half this company's funds!" Jameson says

"Really!?" Peter asks

"I would... but you'll have to settle for $50..." Jameson desides

"$50 for the biggest shot in my career!?" Peter asks

"Take it or leave it kid. This is New York not Hollywood. You want a big check? Than you can quit and find a better job. Or I could fire you, but that wouldn't look good on your resume, now would it?" Jameson asks

"No sir..." Peter replies

"Good, now get the hell out of my office" Jameson says

Peter starts to walk away.

"Oh and Peter!" Jameson yells

"Yes sir?" Peter replies

"I'll have more money waiting for you on my desk in a week once the money starts pouring in. And you're getting a raise." Jameson says

"Th-the-thank you sir!" Peter yells back

 **Brooklyn, New York: 22:16 May, 24, 2016**

"So how did it go? Why are you not out there following Spider-Man to his home and learning where he lives!?" Woodland yells at Nikolai

"Because that man is an imposter!" Nikolai yells back

"How the hell would you know that!?" Woodland yells back

"I've spent two weeks studying clips of Spider-Man high flying, running on walls and using webs. He's never touched a gun, he's never sneaked around a corner, and he never stays on the ground for the full crime." Nikolai responds

"Well maybe it was because you were inside a smaller area?" Woodland says

"Nonsense!" Nikolai yells

"That man must have somehow gotten a hold of those Web shooters. So we will interrogate him and ask where he got them." Nikolai says

"So how are we going to find out who he is?" Woodland asks

"He was unmasked. It'll be all over the news tomorrow. We'll get a newspaper tomorrow, find the man, and interrogate him. But we will wait an extra week." Nikolai says

"We don't have a fucking week. This man is gonna come after my business and that means that we have to do this fast. I'm paying you men to do fast, dirty work. So fucking get it done!" Woodland yells

Nikolai grabs Woodland by the tie.

"Time is crucial to my plan. We need as much as possible..." Nikolai says

"Well... My time is being wasted. And your time may be too soon if you don't hurry the plan up... buddy" Woodland blows the smoke from his cigar into Nikolai's face.

"We will attack on Friday." Nikolai says


	3. Part 2: Intel

**New York City, New York: 00:49 May, 25, 2016**

Peter stakes out waiting for Flash to leave the suit in an empty room.

 _"God damn it Peter, you should hate yourself right now. You have put this man in danger, villains are going to go after his family. Plus Fury's going to be pissed once he finds out that a man that went to MY high school ended up with a Spider-Man suit that just so happened to have web shooters that were made by S.H.I.E.L.D... b-b-but that's okay! I just have to steal it back and Fury will never know, problem solved. He's not going to think that I would go out of my way just to steal back my suit- oh shit. Why the fuck are they pulling up here!? No no no!"_ Peter thinks to himself.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents pull into Flash's driveway.

 _" Well shit, at least now I have a chance to grab the suit, but I have to be fast."_ Peter sneaks over.

Peter sneaks to the back of the house and finds a window that leads to the bedroom. He looks around and finds a glove and a web shooter.

 _"Where's everything else at?"_ Peter asks himself.

Peter snoops around and finds the boots and other glove in the bathroom.

 _"Now where could the suit be?"_ Peter wonders

Peter sneaks downstairs and sees the suit laying on the couch in the living room which is right next to the front door, where Flash is talking to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He fires a web at the suit and pulls it to himself. He then sneaks up the stairs and out Flash's bedroom window.

 **New York City, New York: 01:03 May, 25, 2016**

"Where did you get the web shooters from yesterday!?" Nikolai yells at Flash

"I told you I don't know! I found the costume in an alley way!" Flash yells

"Liar!" Nikolai slaps Flash

"I really did! Just leave me alone okay! What do you want, money?" Flash squeals

"No man just finds this in an alley way! Where did you get this costume!?" Nikolai yells at Flash again

"I told you that I found it in an alley way! I don't know what else to tell you!" Flash screams

"I'm done with this. We'll find out Spider-Man's identity without any help." Nikolai points a gun at Flash's skull and cocks it.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Peter Parker! I got the suit from Peter Parker!" Flash yells in fear

"How did he get this outfit, did he tell you?" Nikolai asks

"He said he found it in an alley! Now can you get that gun out of my face!?" Flash asks

Nikolai puts the gun down and lifts it up again to Flash's head. He moves the gun by Flash's ear and shoots next to it.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll hunt you down no matter where you are and fucking kill you." Nikolai whispers in Flash's other ear

Nikolai flips the chair that Flash is sitting on over and starts walking away.

"Clear out boys." Nikolai says

"And you three...play with our little friend a little longer, and PLEASE be gentle." Nikolai says to three of his men

Nikolai walks outside to his car.

"What!? You can't leave me here with these men- OW! STOP! STOOOOOOOOP!" Flash cries

 **Brooklyn, New York: 00:43 May, 26, 2016**

Nikolai barges into Woodland's mansion.

"Woah guys! You can't just show up and not call, I got family here!" Woodland says

"We know who Spider-Man really is!" Nikolai says

"Are you fucking serious? Half the fucking world know who he is, it's Flash Thompson" Woodland says

"Really? Because Flash Thompson told us that he got the suit from a man named Peter Parker." Nikolai says

"Peter Parker? Who the fuck is Peter Parker?" Woodland says

"Peter Parker is the one that took the picture of Flash posing as him" Nikolai grabs a newspaper off the counter top

"Sooooo what's the plan?" Woodland asks

"Find Peter Parker, destroy what's precious to him, then you see him on the street and take him in. It's simple." Nikolai says

"So how are you going to find Peter Parker?" Woodland asks

"We'll get a picture of him from Mr. Thompson's yearbook and wait by the Daily Bugle workplace until we see him come out and then we'll stalk him from far away so he can't somehow spot us." Nikolai says

"So when are you going to do that?" Woodland asks

"Like I said before, we attack on Friday." Nikolai responds


	4. Part 3: Closure

**New York City, New York: 9:28** **May, 26, 2016**

DING DONG

"Yeah yeah yeah, hold on I'm sore from the workout from last ni-" Flash opens the door to see Nikolai

"How'd that workout suit you mister Thompson? Move!" Nikolai pushes Flash out of the way and sits on his couch.

"Wh-wh-why are you guys back here? I-I-I told you who I got the suit from, I kept my mouth shut, and my asshole is killing me from when you left!" Flash exclaims

"Where is your graduation yearbook Mister Thompson?" Nikolai asks

"That's all you want?" Flash

"Yes. Unless you liked the Russian Asshole Torture Treatment." Nikolai says

"No no no no, I'm fine. I'll go grab it." Flash offers

"This Flash guy's kind of a pussy for a high school bully." One of the men says to Nikolai in Russian

"He reminds me of my Brother Nicholas, and he works with us." Nikolai responds in Russian

"Nicholas is strong, not a fucking pussy faggot like this American Cunt." The man responds in Russian

"He was a pussy until he joined the agency, now he's as hard as stone." Nikolai says in Russian

"Okay I got it! Wait. Why do you need my yearbook?" Flash asks

One of the men grabs it from Flash's hands and starts flipping through pages, looking for Peter Parker.

"We're looking for Peter Parker." Nikolai says

"Yeah well you make sure to kick HIS ass for what he got you guys to do to me. Man I wish I could go with you guys to kick that fucker's ass." Flash says

"Well we were discussing about you joining our agency, Flash. All you need to do is get through the boot camp." Nikolai says

"Well what do you do at the boot camp?" Flash asks

"Well the boot camp is made to harden up the members. The first days are horrible,then it gets worse and worse, but then you think there's going to be another day and you're in the agency." Nikolai says

"Wha-what things do you do at the boot camp?" Flash asks

"Well the first day they throw you in the woods and make you survive for two weeks, which isn't the day. It's more of an initiation, if you survive then you advance. If you don't then you die. Then the next day you-"

"Nikolai, I've cut out the picture." Nikolai is interrupted

"Right. No time to waste. Sorry kid I'll tell you about it later." Nikolai says

"Wa-wait! I wanna help you track down Parker!" Flash says

"There's no need for your assistance." Nikolai says

""No-no-no, I could like hang out with him all day and tell you where he lives!" Flash says

"Hey boss, why don't you have him put a tracking device on Parker?" A man says

"Okay. So this is what you're going to do..." Nikolai says to flash

 **New York City, New York Daily Bugle Headquarters: 09:18 May, 28, 2016**

 _" Remember Flash don't get caught or you're literally dead, got it!"_ Nikolai says in Flash's earphone

 _"_ Got it" Flash says

 _"Okay good, now toss the ear piece."_ Nikolai says back

Peter Walks out the Daily Bugle.

"Hey Parker! It's me, Flash!" Flash starts calling Peter over

 _"Why's Flash calling me over? Does he know I took the suit back? No maybe he accepted the 'Peace Treaty'"_ Peter thinks to himself.

Peter starts walking over to Flash

"Hey Flash, why'd you want to hang out?" Peter asks

"Oh well I thought about you're offer for the suit and I just wanted to say that I accept." Flash responds

"Oh really!?" Peter asks

"Yeah, so what do you wanna do?" Flash asks

"Uhhh, I don't know. Wanna have some brunch?" Peter asks

"Yeah sure, I got a great spot." Flash says

Flash takes Peter to the local deli by the Daily Bugle.

"This place is great huh? They use the whole pig to make their gravy!" Flash starts a conversation

"Wow, that's uh... cool?" Peter responds

"Yeah. So how long have you worked at the Daily Bugle?" Flash asks

"Since uh... high school Flash, since high school." Peter responds awkwardly

"Oh... Really?" Flash asks again

"Yeah, you just paid too much time bullying me that you didn't know." Peter says

"Oh... Well I'm sorry"

 _"You're really gonna get it from these Russian hitmen, Peter Pan."_ Flash thinks to himself

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom real fast, be right back." Peter says

Peter walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. Then Flash puts the tracking device inside Peter's backpack and turns it on.

 **Later...**

"Well nice actually hanging out with you, Flash." Peter says

"Yeah not a problem. We should hang out more." Flash responds

"Yeah, how about tomorrow?" Peter asks

"Oh... well tomorrow I have a thing, but maybe in a few weeks, I have a few meetings because I'm looking for a job." Flash says

"Oh okay well I'll call you then." Peter says

"Okay see you later!" Flash responds.

 **New York City, New York: 23:43 May, 28, 2016**

"So I put the tracking device on him, so when are you going to attack him?" Flash asks

"We already did..." Nikolai says

"What!? When?" Flash asks

"When you were at the deli with him..." Nikolai responds.

"But, how'd you attack him if he was with me?" Flash asks

"We hurt him emotionally, not physically." Nikolai says

"Wha-what'd you do?" Flash asks

"We didn't necessarily attack him, but someone close to him." Nikolai says

"Who?" Flash asks

 **At Peter Parker's home**

"Mary Jaaaaaaane!"


End file.
